


Angry

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: But he stole her dinner, Eathan intervenes, Gen, She's pissed, this is kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri eats Katrin's dinner without knowing it. She finds out and she gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of stupid, but I haven't been able to write much lately.

Katrin chased Dmitri through the Presidential suite at the Lucky 38. She was angrier with him than a mama deathclaw was with an unlucky man that wandered too close to her young. He couldn't figure out why she was angry, and since she wasn't in the talking mood, he ran.

Straight into Eathan's bedroom.

Eathan hurriedly placed himself in the doorway, effectively blocking her path from the glowering Dmitri. He weighed much more than she was capable of moving, so she settled for glaring at him. If looks could kill …

"Move away from the door and let me at him," she growled slowly.

"I can't do that, Kat," he said sternly but calmly. He towered above her by at least seven inches, but he didn't scare her in the slightest. Perks of growing up with the man. "Leave him be."

"He ate my dinner," she said, nostrils flaring.

Eathan glanced back at Dmitri. "Did ya know that?"

Dmitri snorted at the question. "Of course not. I would not have touched it if I'd known."

Eathan started to push her out of the room. "See? Look, whatever it was, I'm sure we have more of it."

"It's the principle of it," she argued, but let herself be ushered into the kitchen. "I had told everyone it was mine before I put it in the fridge!"

"Everyone but Dmitri," he corrected. "Come on, we'll see if there's any more in the fridge."


End file.
